


Glue and Wood Chips

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Kisses, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Time in the Bunker. Krissy has to get something for Claire, but she's running low on cash. Claire can't figure out what to get Krissy, so she decides to make something instead. Turns out, Krissy had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glue and Wood Chips

**Author's Note:**

> This is either some slight AU where Dean and Sam start raising up future hunters, or a Post-Season 10 where everyone's still going strong and the Bunker is home base for the younger hunters. Either way, this was written for Day 6 of my Holiday Ficlets! Hope you like it!

Krissy chewed her bottom lip as she stared down at the colored paper on the table in front of her. No, this just wasn’t going to be enough. She needed something else. It was lacking something. Did they have any glue around here? Krissy picked her head up to glance around the bunker’s library cautiously. Sam had once chided her for snoopy around the library, something about not everything was catalogued and then ranted about some Wicked Witch story—honestly, Krissy had been half listening. But, she was a bit wary to poke around because an angry Winchester made for a shitty afternoon. So Krissy quickly covered her project with the most boring book she could find to keep away prying eyes and darted off to find one of the brothers.

She bumped into Dean first, traveling out of the kitchen with a plate in his hands. He smiled at her, and she returned it effortlessly. “We got any glue around here?” She wondered. Dean raised an eyebrow curiously, chewing on a bite of his sandwich. “I’m making something.” Krissy explained gingerly. “I need glue. So, we got any or not?”

“I might have something in the garage.” Dean offered once he swallowed his bite. “Come on, we’ll take a look. Whatcha making?”

Krissy pursed her lips at the question. “It’s a surprise.”

“For me?” Dean asked, eyes glinting deviously.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Krissy muttered.

“For Sam?”

“Like the moose needs anything I can make.”

“You’re making something for Cas?” Dean asked, and Krissy only chuckled at the befuddlement on the old hunters face.

“You’re such a dweeb.” Krissy laughed softly. “There’s way more than just the three of you living here now.” As they walked into the garage, which still made Krissy grin and whistle lowly at all the cars she was itching to drive, Dean rolled his eyes but at least he stopped guessing what the surprise was or who it was for. They wandered over to Dean’s workshop-desk, and after rummaging through three draws, Dean pulled out a small bottom of Guerilla glue.

“Use it wisely my young Padawan.” Dean told her.

“You are so not a Jedi Master,” Krissy smirked as she snatched up the glue.

“You’re welcome.” Dean murmured. As Krissy turned to leave, Claire bounded down the steps, looking winded, but smiling.

“Hey Dean, you got any—” Her words ended when her eyes fell on Krissy, and then the glue bottle in her hands. Krissy raised an eyebrow curiously at the sour twist Claire’s mouth took. “Never mind.” She muttered quickly, and as quickly as she came down the stairs, she disappeared again.

“Uh-huuh,” Dean hummed in understanding behind Krissy.

“Oh shut up.” Krissy muttered, rolling her eyes as she left to finish her project.

\--------

“Cas what can I do now? She’s hogging the glue!” Claire practically shouted as she busted into the bedroom were Cas was keeping watch over his daughter’s things. Claire paced along the edge of her bed a few times, and Cas simply let her steam off, only speaking once she had sat back down on the bed.

“We can find some other method to piece this together,” Cas promised.

“Nu-uh, I’m gonna have to make something else…” Claire murmured, eyes raking over the supplies and the half started project. “I’ve still got a few days until Christmas, I can make this work….do we have any spare wood?” Claire wondered quietly.

“I’m not certain,” Cas admitted. “Dean would know.”

“I think Dean’s helping Krissy…” Claire murmured. “Would Sam?” Cas nodded slightly and Claire bounded out of the room again in a flurry of blonde braids.

“Hey Sam?” Claire called, checking the front room where the tree was situated, already sporting wrapped presents and cards. Kevin was there, tucking something else under the tree. “Oh hey. You seen Sam?”

“He went out on a supply run.” Kevin explained. “Need something?”

“Yea, a piece of 2x4.” Claire murmured.

“You can text him to pick something up for you,” Kevin suggested. “Though…I don’t know why you would need a block of wood? You gonna make something.”

“Duh.” Claire answered. As she turned around, Claire came face to face with a broad wall of plaid, and took a quick side-step to avoid barreling straight into Dean.

“Whoa kiddo, where’s the fire?” Dean laughed.

“You don’t happen to have any extra 2x4 kicking around do you?” Claire wondered absently.

“You two huh?” Dean chuckled. “Yea come on, we’re bond to have something out back.”

Sure enough, there were extra wood left over from one of Dean’s renovations to a bunker room when the kids started moving in last year. Claire found a piece that would work, and even grinned when Dean showed her how to use the power tools safely. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t leave her alone with them.

“Dean you’ll spoil the surprise.” Claire told him as she fixed her safety glasses on her nose.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Dean promised, crossing his fingers over his heart for good measures. “I’m just gonna be over there tuning up my Baby. You’ll hardly know I’m here.”

“Fine.” Claire sighed, and she got to work.

*****

“That’s…pretty freaking badass Claire.” Dean had to admit, and Claire grinned are her own work. “Considering that’s your first time using a saw and chisel. Not bad at all.”

“Think she’ll like it?” Claire murmured quietly.

“Krissy? Hell yea she will.” Dean laughed. “We got wrapping paper upstairs. You made need a box for that though…”

“Yea, I got all that already.” Claire reasoned. “Thanks Dean.” She added, stepping on her tip toes to press a gently kiss to his cheek before running off, hiding her gift in her hands. Dean stood there a moment, laughing quietly to himself.

 

\---------------

 

Christmas was coming way too quick for Krissy. She’d stayed up late the two nights before the big day piecing together the last few touches to her gift, wrapping it late Christmas eve long after everyone had already gone to bed. As she tucked it under the tree, Krissy yawned in relief. She munched on a cookie from the Santa plate that Cas had left out—the big 5-yearold—as she wandered up to her room. She was surprised to find that Claire was wandering out of her room, rubbing her eyes in frustration with a long box in her arms.

“Oh, didn’t know you were still up…” Claire gasped quietly when she turned. She glanced down at the box, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. “I was…just gonna sneak this under the tree.”

Krissy smirked. “I just did the same.” She admitted. “You’re a hard person to shop for Claire.” She added.

“You ain’t that easy yourself.” Claire muttered. “Had to make you something….”

Krissy’s smile turned into something of a goofy-lope-sided grin and she laughed quietly. “I did the same. Hey...it’s technically Christmas…wanna open them now?” She asked, nodding over her shoulder at the glowing tree behind them.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Claire offered, suppressing a tired yawn.

“You really want to?” Krissy wondered, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Claire chewed her bottom lip, her fingers flexing along the wrapping papers around the box in her hands. Krissy smiled again and took a small step backwards towards the tree, and Claire sighed in silent defeat.

“Alright, here.” Claire said, holding out the box. Krissy chuckled, holding a hand for Claire to wait as she darted back to the tree. She poked around the presents until she found the box she’d placed under the pine. Claire sat at the table, the long box situated in front of her, and Krissy joined her.

They exchanged the presents, and Krissy suddenly felt self-conscious about her gift. The box Claire had was so much bigger compared to Krissy’s, and she worried despite the warm glow on Claire’s face as she turned the wrapped box over in her hands.

“Hope you like it…” Krissy murmured. “It was...the best I could do…Sam helped a little….”

“Heh, Dean helped me with mine.” Claire admitted. “On three then….one…”

“Two…”

“Three.”

They tore at the wrapping paper as quietly as they could, and Claire tossed off the lid to her box faster than Krissy could.

“Whoa…” Claire murmured, because the lights from the Christmas tree were reflecting off the metal pieces in the box. She emptied the content into her hand, and smiled at the soft weight. There was leather, and silver, and something jingled as Claire smoothed everything out. It was a bracelet, completely black leather, but with a silver plate impressed into the center. Around the plate there were a few holes punched into it with various silver-looking charms dangling from it. Whatever was inscribed on the plate was Latin, and Claire couldn’t translate it, but she knew this bracelet; it was a direct match to the one that Krissy wore whenever the boys let them out on a case. “You made this?” Claire breathed, but Krissy wasn’t paying attention, she was staring, misty-eyed at the box in her hands.

“Krissy? You okay?” Claire asked, panic striking her chest as Krissy sniffed and rubbed her nose. She pulled out the hand-carved wooden stake that Claire had made. It was pretty simple actually, and it would work against some of the more rare monsters they sometimes face. “I figured…since you’ve been talking about getting your own car…that ya know, you might need to start stock-piling stuff for your trunk. Wooden stakes a place to start right?” Claire wondered, and Krissy glanced up at her from admiring the wood-work designs Claire had chiseled into the handle.

“It’s beautiful Claire, thank you.” Krissy said, grinning now, and relief washed over Claire at the smile. “Oh, the plate is in Latin. It means Fortune favors the brave. Old…Roman saying. Comes in handy sometimes. Kinda…good luck.”

“I love it.” Claire said, wrapping the bracelet around her wrist as tightly as she could. “Merry Christmas.” Claire went to say, but Krissy had lunged across the table to plant a wet kiss against her lips.

“Merry Christmas…” Krissy whispered, once the kiss was over, and Claire grinned softly in agreement.


End file.
